Certain machine tools such as an EDM machine require a number of complicated preparatory setting procedures to be conducted by the operator before the machine is actuated. If these setting procedures fail to have been attended to properly, the machine does not operate properly, malfunctions or even causes a danger of, for example, a fire. It is essential, therefore, that the settings be individually inspected carefully. This has heretofore imposed requirements for a high degree of experience and skill on the operator.